


Lilimericks

by XanMar001



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brutality, Cannibalism, Creative kills, Dark, Dismemberment, Everyone hates Lila, Poetry, Revenge, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28562808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: A series of limericks that end poorly for Lila.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

There once was a liar from Nice

Who through lies her classmates did fleece

But when they caught wind

Of just how she had sinned

They devoured her ev'ry last piece


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

There once was a brunette from Rome

Who stole Gabe's Miraculous tome

But when Hawkmoth heard that,

He hate fucked up her twat

Then with his cane caved her cranial dome


	3. Chapter 3

When Lila first met Adrien, 

She thought he was like other men

So she turned up her charm

Dug her claws in his arm

Till he threw her in Felix's den


	4. Chapter 4

Lila wanted to be an Agreste 

She knew they were the richest and best

But with Mayura's pride

She'd not share Hawkmoth's side

So with her fan she carved up Lila's chest


	5. Chapter 5

When Lila first came to Dupont

Of lies she was a foul font

But the kids they caught wise

And they put out her eyes

Then into the Seine made her jaunt


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien Lila liked to harass

She was quite a pain in his ass

So he ripped out her spine 

Then chopped her up fine

And fed her to the river bass.


	7. Chapter 7

Lila lay down the law with her lies

But she was in for a surprise

When still up on her throne

She was cut to the bone

And left as a feast for the flies


	8. Chapter 8

Lila let the fame go to her head

Which filled most her victims with dread, 

But at losing his grace

Old Gabe sliced off her face 

Then left her in an alley dead


	9. Chapter 9

Now Gorilla was a patient man

But he was an Adrien stan

So when Lila walked in

To against his charge sin

He crushed her head like a pop can


	10. Chapter 10

When through marriage his son was freed

A new heir Gabriel found he'd need

So he brought Lila in

To his foul bed of sin

And pumped the girl full of his seed


	11. Chapter 11

When Lila achieved the fame she sought

It earned her a yoyo garrote

Though the cops did their search

They were left in the lurch

For of evidence they could find naught


	12. Mean Girl

Now Lila had just learned to cuss

And now she was making a fuss

Screaming "Mari's a cheat!"

While she stalked cross the street

But was suddenly hit by a bus


	13. Chapter 13

When Lila defaced Theo's art

It seriously broke his heart

So he rough fucked her head

Then encased her in lead

And sold her through his sculpture mart


End file.
